


Petty revenge

by RiversSweetie



Category: Emmerdale, classic emmerdale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversSweetie/pseuds/RiversSweetie
Summary: The better revenge than Dave Glover
Relationships: Kim tate/Chris tate
Kudos: 2





	Petty revenge

"For God sake Kim I'm fine! The doctor has said I'm fine and I'm coming back to work".

"So screw me and all I've done for the business then is it Frank?" Kim was livid. The all clear from the doctor and he was pushing her aside as if she was just a nobody. She had worked hard when he was in hospital, she'd even taken new ventures and got new business but now what? She was cast aside as the great Frank Tate returns.

"No Kim of course not. You're just not needed to be in charge. Why don't you go back to the stables huh? Get that business going? I know how much you love the horses"

She couldn't believe the patronising look on his face, holding onto her shoulders, tilting his head as if he was telling a child what to do.

"Of course Frank. I'll just go and play with my horses like a good little wife"

Frank sighs as she turns and walks away, he couldn't be bothered fighting with her, she should have known it was only a temporary position. It's not like she could run the business full time without him.

Kim walks into the kitchen through the back door, slamming it behind her to find Chris sitting at the table. 

"Well hello step mama, who are you on the warpath after today?" he asked with a teasing tone.

She had had enough of his sarcastic comments over the last few weeks. He was only jealous he wasn't getting to run the place and she snapped, slapping Chris right across the face.

Chris's mouth fell open in shock and he placed his hand over his cheek where she had slapped him.

"That was uncalled for"

"It was a long time coming"

"Maybe you should take it out on who really deserves it. Father knocking you back down a peg has he? Sent you back to your pets" he asks laughing.

"You'd know all about Frank taking over would you? What do you get to control about your own life Chris?"

"I guess just as much as you do" he says matter of factly. It was a sad realisation for them both and they were silent for a moment.

Kim sits down in the chair opposite Chris and leans slightly forward on the table towards him. "Maybe you should take charge of your own life a bit more Chris. Take what you want"

"What is that meant to mean?" he tries to sound innocent but the way she spoke had him lost in a haze of lust for her. Something that was happening much to often lately.

Kim gives her famous smirk and brushes her leg up his. Chris can do nothing more than gulp, his body on fire at just her touch.

"Don't you want to take me Chris? Take me from him? Along with the business? Or do you want me even more than that?"

"I dont-" he doesn't bother trying to finish his sentence claiming to not want her, she only has to look at him to see he was lying.

"Where do you want me Chris? Here in his kitchen? In his office? In his bed?"

Chris's face twitches at the last proposition.

"His bed? I have to say I'm surprised" she says as she gets up and walks around to him. She leans on the table in front of him and plays with his tie, "the kitchen would have been so much quicker". She pulls gently on it and he puts up no fight in moving towards her.

She pulls him just close enough that he is within kissing distance but she keeps him waiting, testing how long she can keep him under her spell.

"What do you want?" he eventually asks, not daring to move towards her any more.

"You Christopher. You" she looked so sincere he risks getting laughed away and pulls her into a kiss, much to his pleasure she doesn't pull away. 

"Come with me" she whispers to him, moving away from Chris follows her as she heads towards the stairs. At the bottom she turns back and calls him over to follow with her finger. So he does.

As they enter Kim and Frank's bedroom she stands at the end of the bed and turns to face Chris. Slowly she starts to unbutton her jacket. 

"Take me from him, right here in his bed. The place that makes him feel like such a man. Are you the better man Chris?"

Chris is in front of her in a split second ripping the jacket from her and throwing it on the floor. He kisses her and picks her up, dropping her down on the bed with him falling on top of her.

\--

Frank's walks into the bedroom shutting the door behind him, walking over to his bed he takes off his dressing gown before slipping into bed next to kim.

"Are we OK love? Do you feel better about things now?"

"Oh yes Frank. I should thank you really, giving me the free time to do as I please. I had the best afternoon I've had in a while"

"I'm glad my love" he says turning and kissing her. She kisses him back with much more affection than she feels. It felt like she was telling him just how little he excites her compared to his son in this bed a few hours earlier. 

"I'll probably do it again" she thinks for a moment and looks straight into his eyes, "In fact, I will most definitely do it again"


End file.
